


The Cabin

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe-Modern, I suck at tagging, M/M, Modern, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: This was a camping trip that none of them were going to forget.





	1. Chapter 1

Phasma walked outside into the cool crisp fall air. The wood planks of the porch were creaking under the weight of her black leather boots. She had two paper cups of coffee in her hands, and in her sights was Armitage Hux. He was looking through the trunk of their Hummer, double-checking his list to make sure he didn’t forget anything. He didn’t want to forget anything since the place they were headed was an hour drive from any store.

“It’s all there, Armie,” Phasma said as he handed Armitage his cup of coffee. “Even if it wasn’t, as long as we have our guns we’ll be fine.”

Armitage huffs and rolls his eyes as he closes the trunk door and heads for the passenger seat. “I don’t want to spend this camping trip ruffing it out and living like some primitive creatures.” 

Phasma starts the car with a smirk, “I don’t think it can be called camping when you're spending it in a high-end cabin.”

Armitage crosses his arms as he looks out the window, “goodbye, civilization.”

“Don’t be so overdramatic,” Phasma says as she glances over at him. “We’ve endured worse than spending a week in a cabin in the middle of nowhere.”

“That is agreeable. I’m just not that excited about one of the fellows that will, unfortunately, be there.”

“Oh, please. You were excited when you heard Dameron will be there. Your whole face lit up, Armie. Don’t try to fool me.” 

“It lit up green with nausea,” Armitage responded. “Who knows, maybe if I’m lucky he’ll crash and won’t be able to make it.” 

Armitage leans over and turns the music up as he got comfortable in his seat and ending the current conversation. They had a long drive until they arrived at the cabin they will be at with their friends for a week. Phasma knew her friend wasn’t comfortable talking about his feelings about a certain pilot, but she just continued to drink her coffee as she kept her eyes on the road. She knew this week will be an amusing time she will never allow Armitage to forget.

The pilot in question, Poe Dameron, just happened to get his plane stabilized in the air. He relaxed when he noticed he didn’t have to worry about the guns shooting at his plane. He personally took care of their anti-plane weapons and of all the enemies aircraft. From extraction to base it will all be smooth sailing.

“Everything squared away?” Dameron asked as Rey stepped into the cockpit and easily slid into the co-pilot seat.

“Yeah, I reported the mission success to command. We’re lucky there is a base not too far from the cabin.” 

“Hell yeah! I can feel Hux’s cold gaze on me now if we were to show up just a second late.” Dameron said as he turned on auto-pilot and leaned back in his seat. “But boy do I love a smooth extraction!” He said with a wide, cocky grin. “I can’t wait to get him piss drunk.”

Rey couldn’t help but smirk, “it’s been a while since we’ve seen everyone, huh? Phasma, Hux, and you joined the military. Well, Phasma and Hux are both military brats so I wasn’t surprised when they joined but I was surprised when you came to our private sector.” 

“I don’t regret it!” Dameron responded with a smile. “The best for the best, am I wrong?”

Rey rolled her eyes, “never change, Dameron. I am excited to see Finn though. I haven’t seen him in like,” she huffs as she relaxes back into her seat, “years. It’s definitely been years.”

“I know, I miss my buddy! Video calling isn’t enough! We haven’t seen, Rose in forever either.” Dameron responded, “I know each time we go to The Spot I hope to see their faces. It's been mission after mission for us! Shit, I haven’t seen my dog in person for a month now. I miss BB-8.”

“You’re not going to bring her?”

“She’s getting older now, you know? And besides, she never did like the sound of gunfire anyways. Remember when we went hunting before I left on my first tour?” 

“Yeah, we couldn’t find her for hours since she was hiding in Hux’s closet!” Rey paused as a long yawn escaped her lips, and her eyes started to tear up.

“Catch some shut-eye, Rey. Might as well get plenty of sleep while you still can. I’ll see to it that we get there safe.”

Rey stood up and stretched, “fine. Wake me up before we get there.” 

Dameron watched as she walked out of the cockpit before he returned to looking out at the sky. He took out his phone and pulled up a video of his precious dog that his dad sent him. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched it on repeat.

“This rest stop came just in time,” Rose said as she hopped out of the truck. “Do you want me to take her?” 

“I’ll take her,” Finn said as he opened the back door and was greeted by licks to his face. “BB!” Finn chuckled as BB jumped out of the truck, both her and Finn landing on the pavement. “Buddy!” Finn said as he started playing with the canine’s ears. 

“Well, I’ll be right back,” Rose said as she took off to the restrooms. 

“I told you drinking all that water would be a bad idea!” Finn yelled after her and was responded with Rose flipping him off. “Come on, BB,” Finn said as he stood up from the ground. “Dameron is going to be so happy to see you.”

BB yipped at hearing her owners name and wagged her tail happily as she leads Finn as he looked for a place to relieve himself. Rose returned after BB finally relieved her pressing bladder. 

“We haven’t seen anyone in years--well besides Hux and Phasma,” Rose responded.

“They always seem to come to The Spot when we are present,” Finn said as they started walking back towards the truck. 

“I know right?! It could be Dameron, or Rey--”

“or even Kylo,” Finn added on with a soft smile.

Rose shrugged, “Yeah. Do the two of you still talk?” 

“I hear from him every now and then but I haven’t seen him.”

“Does he know?”

“Know what?”

Rose rolled her eyes, “that you like him. That you’ve always liked him--since high school.”

“No,” Finn smiled sadly as he kicked the dirt. “He doesn’t like me. He does--just platonically.”

Rose eyebrows raised in disbelief before she sighed. She was the only one that knew of Finn’s feelings for Kylo--mostly because she asked Finn out in High School and was rejected. 

They sat next to each other in their computer science class and always partnered up. It was easy to fall for Finn--who didn’t like Finn? He was well-liked and popular not only in high school but even today. Rose gathered up the courage to ask Finn out and he rejected her kindly. After her confession, Kylo entered the hallway and Rose was blinded by that smile. Of course, at first, she was jealous but quickly in time she knew she’d never stood a chance against Kylo. 

She doesn't know if everyone else is aware of Finn’s feelings. But she thinks if they do they have turned an eye against it, in disbelief, or they just don’t give a shit.

“Is he coming?”

“I told him about it and he said he might be able to come. Just that it’s going to depend on his work. I’m going to call him and find out.” Finn said as he glanced over to the bathrooms.

“Well, don’t take too long. I can feel Hux’s disappointing gaze now if we were to be half a second late.”

“Well if Dameron is later than us we won’t have to hear him nagging us,” Finn responded with a cheerful smile.

A record keeps jumping immediately, the needle has already played the last song and is waiting to start again. Heavy black boots make its way to the record, shards of glass crushing under its weight. A black-gloved hand picks up the needle and starts the record again.

“You know,” Kylo says as he stands in front of the record player, rocking on the balls of his feet. “You do have good taste in music--too bad your music taste can’t save you.” 

Kylo wipes the blood flowing down his nose away as he turns around to his target tied up in a chair and gagged. The man rocks violently in the wooden chair, the legs of the chair rub against the plastic tarp while his muffled screams enter the room. Kylo whistles along with the tune of the song as he goes to his bag and rolls out his supplies. 

“Lucky for you,” Kylo says as he gently runs his fingers across his tools. “There is another place I really want to be right now, so this won’t take long… but it’s going to hurt like a bitch. I was getting ready to go when I got the call to hunt you down--the worst type of scum.” Kylo bends at the knees in front of his target, “I’ll get you to talk and spill your little secrets--trust me by the time I’m done with you all you will do is talk.”

Kylo was true to his word and it didn’t take him long since after a few minutes of pain his target was ready to spill all his secrets. He was walking out of his target’s house by the time the cleanup crew was walking inside and he pointed in the direction of where the target’s body was waiting. His work phone started buzzing and he answered it without hesitation.

“It’s done.” Kylo greeted. 

“Is that how my favorite grandson greets me?” His grandfather answers. 

“I’m your only grandson,” Kylo responds with a soft smile. “I hope I don’t get any calls while I’m on vacation.” 

“Yes, yes. I won’t bother you while you spend time with your friends and that boy.”

Kylo sighs, “grandpa, Finn is--”

“A nice man--when did I ever say otherwise?” His grandfather briefly pauses, “I accept your feelings for him but you haven’t even confessed to him, Ben! I’m glad you found someone important in your life but I’m not going to live forever, I’d at least like to see my only grandson married. Your mother and father are getting up there in age--”

Kylo smirks, “they would be too busy to come anyway.” Kylo interrupts as he holds the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he throws his work bag in the trunk of his car. His personal phone started to vibrate in his pants pocket and he pulls it out to see Finn’s name light up on the screen. “I’ll call you when I’m headed back, bye!”

“Bye, Kylo! I love you.”

“I love you too, grandpa.” 

“Hey Finn,” Kylo answered as he got in his car, turning on the engine, and putting the call through the car speakers. He zoomed out of the target’s driveway and was headed towards the highway.

“Oh, Kylo! Hey!” Finn answered and Kylo could imagine his wide grin. “Are you coming up for the week?”

“Yeah, I’m on my way now. I just got done with work.” Kylo answered, “I’m excited to see everyone… to see you.”

“Oh! Yeah, it’s been a while since we’ve seen each other, huh? Maybe even too long?” Finn slightly laughs with his nerves. “I’ll let you go and drive safe okay! I didn’t forget that you’re a speed demon on the road. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

Kylo slightly chuckles, “I’ll count on it. Try not to hold up traffic okay?” Kylo smirks at hearing Finn scoff and could hear his eyes rolling. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever jerk. Talk to you later.” Finn responded and Kylo could hear him turning on the engine of the car. 

“See ya, Finn.” Kylo responded before he ended the call. He had his eyes set on the road as he turned up his music. He had a long drive but he knew that he would make it there in record time.


	2. Chapter 2

Poe Dameron started to slow down as he began to pull into an old gas station, it was the only station for miles but halfway to the nearest was the cabin. He brought extra gasoline canisters not that his baby was a gas guzzler but to be prepared for anything and he wasn’t the only one. It wasn’t the first time they stayed the night at Hux’s families cabin, and he knew this gas station was cheap and had some great snacks. He pulls up right behind a black Hummer, “well, well Rey. Look who's here.”

Rey smiled, “looks like we won’t be late after all. Armitage is going to shit his pants when he sees us.”

Poe turns off his car and as soon as he stands out he sees Armitage walking out the little building with a bag of snacks. Poe whistles and waves to him, “looking good, Armie!” 

Armitage pulls in his lips as he rolls his eyes. They walk up to each other, “it’s nice to see that you can actually arrive on time, flyboy.” 

“Oh, don’t be like that. Even when I’m late I’m still on time.” Poe responded with one of his charming grins. 

Armitage scoffs and ignores Poe for a second as he sees Rey getting out of the passenger seat, “It’s nice to see you, Rey. It’s been a while.” 

“I think seven years is longer than a while,” Rey responded with a smile before she circled her arms around Armitage. She looks up when she hears the door opening to see Phasma exiting the gas station shop. She stops her brief embrace with Armitage and waves towards Phasma. 

The group of friends talk with each other while Dameron filled up his gas canisters. They didn’t stop talking until another car pulled up in the gas station and was honking its horn.

“Is that?” Rey said as she tries to look at the driver still in the car. When Finn stepped out of his jeep with full smiles and waving at his friends Rey was running into his arms. It’s been too long since she has seen her best friend. “Finn!” She cheered happily as her hold around him tightened. 

“Hey Rey,” Finn responded with a wheeze, “damn did you get stronger or did I get weaker?” 

“Sorry!” Rey said as he pulled away from the hug and looked at Finn. “You look good.”

“Have you been too busy playing with tech to be hitting the gym, buddy?” Poe greeted as they fell into their secret handshake. 

“We have to stay ahead of the game with the way you fly, Dameron.” Rose teased as she stepped out of the car.

“We got a gift for you,” Rose and Finn said at the same time. 

“Oh? For me? you shouldn’t have!” Poe responded feigning modesty as he turns towards Armitage, “they got me a gi--”

He was interrupted when he heard a loud and familiar bark and he snapped his head toward the sound. He looked at Finn, “you didn’t?” 

“Oh, we did,” Finn responded with a smile.

Poe couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw BB-8 came running around the car. He crouched down and she easily jumped into his arms. “BB! Hey girl! I haven’t seen you in so long! Oh, I missed you so much yes I did!” Dameron cooed. 

While Poe was reuniting with his beloved dog, Finn and Rose were greeting everyone else. They talked and mingled while Finn finished filling up his Jeep and his own set of gas canisters. Every so often he would look out at the road, waiting for that familiar black challenger to come zooming into the parking lot. No one noticed his lingering gaze and if they did they didn’t mention it. 

“Is Kylo coming?” Hux asked as Finn was putting away the gas nozzle.

“Yeah, he said he was coming. I talked to him before we got back on the road, he might be running a little late.”

Hux smirks, “I doubt that road demon will be late.”

Finn slightly smiles before he heads into the gas station shop to pay. He felt sudden nostalgia when he walked into the gas station--he couldn’t come to the last time the group spent the weekend at the cabin. He walked through the aisles while grabbing his favorite snacks, and when he walked upon the snack he shared with Kylo during their junior he couldn’t help but grab two. He looks up when he feels someone staring at him and he finds a thin boy looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“Slip! Why are you just standing there, bring me that case of--” A man with red hair walks out and stops as his co-worker, or possibly even his brother. He turns to see what he is staring at and Finn doesn’t miss the way he reacts. 

“Don’t mind these two,” a warm voice rings out as he slaps both of the gawking men on the back of their head. “They just never seen someone so good looking before. Can I help you?”

“Yeah, uh, I’m ready to check out now,” Finn responded as he approached the counter and set down the snacks he grabbed. He saw the man whispered to the other two before they disappeared behind the staff-only door. 

“Is that all?” The man asked as he started ringing up Finn’s snack. “No, I got gas on 3.” 

“Quite a lot didn’t you? I don’t blame you the next gas station is a long while away.”

“Well, I’m staying with my friends this week at a cabin that’s not too far from here.” 

The man drops the bag of snacks back down on the counter, “sorry about that. My hands are what they used to be these days.”

“It’s alright,” Finn responded just before he paid him in cash.

“Be safe, ya hear.” The man nodded as Finn walked out of the door.

Everyone set in stone, they started their engines as they headed towards the cabin. Little did they know that this trip will be nothing like the rest.

“Nines, we shouldn’t have let ‘em go to that cabin. It’s those cabin’s innit?” Slip says as he puts away stock.

“Got dammit, Slip! Just shut it alright!” Nines said as he stood up and turned towards Slip, “ain’t nothing we can do or gonna do about it! It’s us or its some stranger. It’s Zeros or it's some random nobody and Zeros already done more than enough keeping up safe from that crazy bastard. With this, we’d never have to deal with ‘em again.”

  
  


Slip shook his head, “it ain’t right.” 

“Nothing in this world ain’t right, Slip. It’s survival of the fittest, eat or be eaten and I’m tired of sufferin’. ”

With that Nines walked away as he started stocking shelves elsewhere. Meanwhile, three vehicles pulled up in front of Hux’s family cabin and were surprised that a black challenger was already waiting in the driveway. Finn’s heart was beating too fast or not at all as he watched his long-time crush step out of his car. When their eyes met, Finn couldn’t help but smile. 

“You’re late,” Kylo said while greeting Hux. 

“We are on time, you are just early.”

“Isn’t on time late by the military’s standards?” 

“We’re on vacation--let’s not bring work into this,” Hux said as he started walking up the wooden steps and unlocked the door for the cabin before he walked in with one of his bags.

They each greeted Kylo one by one as they started bringing their luggage inside the cabin.

“Hey,” Kylo called out when he saw Finn walk up with his hands full. He immediately went over to help him. “Here let me help,” Kylo said as he reached out for some of Finn’s luggage and their hands briefly touched.

“You don’t have to do that,” Finn said as Kylo was already throwing his duffel bag over his shoulder. 

“Can’t a friend help a friend?” 

Finn smiles slightly falters, “yeah nothing wrong with friends helping each other out.”

Kylo notices the last change in Finn’s mood even though his wide grin is on full display. “What’s-”

“Hey, you two!” Armitage barks while standing between the door. “Are you guys okay rooming with each other? Flyboy begged me to let him room with me and the girls are rooming with each other. That just leaves one more room.”

“He begged you?” Kylo responded with a knowing smirk. 

“You can sleep outside Ren for all I care!” 

“I’m fine with sharing a room, are you?” Kylo said as he looked down at Finn.

“Not if your room is outside,” Finn teases as he walks past Kylo and into the cabin. 

The exterior of the cabin appeared to look rustic and humble but once one was to step inside it was like walking into a high-end furniture magazine. Despite the cabin being located in the middle of nowhere, it still had high-speed internet and satellite cable. Finn remembers the first time he came to the Hux’s cabin and he felt overwhelmed but soon he was amazed by the technology. With all its gadgets and gizmos, the cabin had three bedrooms and 4.5 bathrooms. There was the master bedroom that came with a master bathroom, a room with two queen-size beds, and the last bedroom had two full-sized beds. All of the bathrooms were fabulously furnished since the Hux family never spare any expense. 

Kylo opens the door to their room for the week, “after you.” 

Finn walks in with heat radiating in his cheeks but he is stunned when was met by the one king-size bed. Kylo walks in right behind him and even he is stunned by seeing the king-size bed in their room.

“I know it’s been a while since I’ve been here but this was never the master bedroom,” Finn said as he set his stuff down. “I can sleep on the couch or even the daybed in the middle of the--”

“No, you don’t have to sleep anywhere else tonight. This is fine,” Kylo said as he set down his luggage and collapsed on the bed, “this bed is big enough for the two of us. What? You don’t want to sleep with me?” 

“I snore,” Finn said as he stayed standing before the bed his heart rate increasing. 

“I’m a heavy sleeper.” 

“My feet are as cold as an igloo,” Finn stated.

“I’m a walking furnace,” Kylo said with a small smile that fell when he could tell that Finn was still nervous. He sighs as he stands up, “if anyone should sleep on that daybed it should be me. I’ll go find, Hux.”

“No--wait! You don’t have to sleep there and besides I don’t think you’d fit,” Finn couldn’t help but smile at the image of Kylo’s legs hanging off the daybed. 

“I can’t help it that I’m tall.” Kylo responded, “is it that strange to be reluctant to share a bed? Did something bad happen to you that you haven’t told me?”

“No! I- it’s just that I-I-” Finn panicked he didn’t want to confess especially not like this so he gave the first excuse that came to his mind. “I fart in my sleep! A lot, okay!”

Kylo seemed amused, “that’s not a big deal, Finn. Are you still uncomfortable sharing a bed with me your good friend?”

Finn gulped, “no.” He responded as he headed towards the door, “I forgot a bag. I’ll be back.”

Kylo took the opportunity to head towards the master bedroom, he knocked before he opened the door to find Hux and Dameron changing into their pajamas. “You’re going to bed now?” 

“We are simply going to take a nap,” Armitage responded, “what do you want, Kylo?”

“Our room has only one bed.”

Armitage couldn’t help but smile, “my mother may have changed the room arrangements during her visit and I may have forgotten to call to get it rearranged for our visit.”

“It’s a great opportunity!” Dameron said as he stood next to Armitage, “you and Finn in a big bed alone. You like him and you know he likes you--I don’t know why you haven’t asked him out already.” 

“Oh, you know why, Dameron. It’s the same reason why you and Hux put on that act in front of us but behind closed doors your--”

“Our private affairs are not up for discussion. We just think it would be nice for one of the two of you slowpokes to confess.” Hux straighten his sleeves as he motioned towards the door, “now if you’ll excuse us we have exactly one hour and thirty minutes to nap before we need to get up and get ready for dinner.” 

“Enjoy your nap,” Kylo said using air quotations before he walked out the room.

Meanwhile, a very flustered Finn was going through his Jeep murmuring to himself in frustration. Of all the excuses to give Kylo, it had to be that he randomly passes gas throughout the night. He was oblivious of the cold, dark eyes staring at him from the woods and watching his every move as they came up with a sinister plan.


	3. Chapter 3

“Thanks for your help, Rose,” Dameron said as he pushed up his sleeves. “I got the rest of it.”

“Please don’t burn down the kitchen with whatever concoction you’re making,” Armitage said as he walked in the room with a bottle of champagne and BB following behind him. 

“Still the same, Armitage,” Rose noted as Armitage walked out of the kitchen into the dining room.

“You have no idea,” Dameron said as he was putting on the finishes touches for dinner tonight. He only took a thirty-minute nap since he knew he would be cooking the first night here. Armitage gently reminded him that fact when he pushed him out from under the comforts of the comforter. “How have you been, Rose? I mean really? Is everything going alright?”

“Yeah! I’m doing great! My sister is doing well, work is going well and I mean I get to work with Finn every day.” Rose smile sort of falter at the mention of Finn before it picked back up, “I get to work with Finn every day.”

Poe raised his eyebrow at that but didn’t question it.

“It’s great! Don’t get me wrong, spending time with Finn is great!”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind working with him every day but that science stuff goes over my head sometimes. But what’s the problem, Rose?”

“It’s Finn! He’s just too… he’s just too cute! You’ve known him longer than me so you know exactly what I mean. My feelings for him are strictly platonic now, but some days Finn would say something or smile in that way where it would send me back to my high school self who had a crush on a guy who had the biggest crush on the most talked-about guy in our school!” 

Rose clasped her hands over her mouth, she didn’t know if Poe knew or if anyone knew about the one Finn secretly adores.

“It’s okay, we know. All of us know--we’d be blind not to know and Finn is pretty obvious about it.” Dameron said as he calmed Rose down, “you’re not spilling any secrets. We just don’t bring it up.”

“Bring up what?” Rey said walking into the kitchen with Phasma behind her, “something smells good, Dameron.”

“When you dine with Chef Dameron, you are dining in style.”

Phasma shakes her head but can’t help the small smile, “So what were you two talking about?”

“Oh you know, catching up on life and our favorite sitcom of a couple upstairs.”

“Oh,” Rey said as her smile fell fast.

“This is why we don’t bring it up,” Dameron said to Rose and he points towards Rey.

“You don’t approve of them being together?”

“They aren’t together!” Rey shocked herself by her sudden outburst, “Well, at least not now. I know he’d make Finn happy, but I don’t like the idea of the two of them together. I would rather Finn date any other guy or at least a cactus!”

“You hate him that much?”

“That’s right you don’t know cause we never told you,” Poe said.

“Did he do something awful?” Rose asked with much concern.

Phasma scoffs as she rolls her eyes, “no, we just never told you cause it’s not that important. Rey and Kylo are cousins.”

“I’m adopted so I’m not related to that monster at all.” 

“Wait--wait. Rey’s father is Luke Skywalker,” Rose said piecing it together. “For her to be Kylo’s cousin that means his mother is Leia Organa… the Leia Organa whose married to Han Solo. Not only that but Luke and Leia’s father is the president of the agency where Kylo is employed. That’s pretty damn important!”

“Exactly,” Rey said as she crossed his arms. “I have personal, family, and work-related reasons why I don’t like him that much anymore.”

“That’s fucked up,” Rose said.

“That’s one way to put it,” Dameron responded.

“Does Finn know?”

“Oh yeah, he knew Kylo when he was still going by Ben.” Rey admitted, “he’s met the whole family and when said he wanted to be called Kylo Ren Finn accepted it without question. I just don’t get it.”

“It’s unconditional love,” Rose muttered to herself, “Excuse me, i’ll be right back.” 

“Was it something that I said?” Rey asked after Rose clearly left the room.

“I think she might still have feelings for Finn that’s more than platonic.” Phasma answered, “I could be wrong.”

“Shit,” Rey said, “now, that’s fucked up.”

“She’s not happy about Finn’s job change either.”

“Wait! Finn’s leaving the Spot!” Rey and Poe said simultaneously.

“Shit, I wasn’t supposed to tell you.” Phasma sighs as she runs her hands through her short hair. “He is going to tell you guys while we are here. We found out early because it was their lunchtime when we were leaving the Spot. Finn told us over lunch and honestly, I’m happy for him but I could tell Rose was upset about it.”

“Well,” Poe said as he walked over to the liquor cabinet, “I think I’m going to need this.” He said as he pulled down his favorite bottle of liquor.

Kylo’s eyes snapped open from hearing the gentle knocking against the bedroom door. The first thing he saw was Finn gently sleeping as he softly snored. They weren’t asleep for long and Kylo doubt Finn would ever fall asleep since he was so nervous. He gently caresses Finn’s cheek until the gentle knocking repeats against the wooden door. Very reluctant, Kylo rises from the bed and slowly makes his way to the door that he opens up slowly so the bright light wouldn’t disturb Finn’s nap.

His eyebrow quirked up when he saw Rose standing in front of the door.

“Hey, Kylo.” Rose greeted but without her usual spunk.

“...hello,” Kylo responded.

“Is Finn around?”

Kylo nodded, “he is asleep right now.”

“Oh,” Rose said, her eyes cast down. “I’ll just talk to him later then. He did do all the driving.”

“Are you okay?” Kylo asked when he saw Rose turn around.

Rose turned back to face Kylo with a smile he could tell was fake, “Yeah! I’m fine. Oh yeah, Poe is almost done cooking so good luck with waking Finn up.”

It took Kylo awhile for him to get Finn out of the bed and on his own two feet. They made it downstairs in the dining room by the time Armitage was ready to pop open a bottle and give a speech. They ate, talked, and drink together merrily as they caught up with each other and telling stories. Rey tried to bring up the topic of Finn leaving the Spot except he just mentioned that work was going on just fine. She didn’t want to push it and knew that Finn would tell them when he was ready. After dinner, they continued to just drink and hang out as they vaguely talk about what they would do tomorrow.

“Poe, I don’t know if you are stupid, brave, or just plain lucky,” Finn said while laughing and holding his beer.

“Forty percent luck and seventy percent talent buddy,” Poe responded with a wide grin. 

Armitage rolled his eyes as he crossed his legs, “he’s an idiot--a lucky idiot.” 

Armitage and Poe started bickering and Finn took that as his moment to leave the conversation. When he stood up from the couch, Kylo looked up at him and Finn stated that he was just going outside to get some fresh air. 

“I’ll come with you,” Kylo responded as he stood up and followed Finn to the back deck. 

“Do you think he will actually ask him out?” Armitage asked when he saw the duo leave outside.

Phasma shrugs, “I get why he won’t but they are both ridiculous.” 

“It’s only a matter of time,” Poe said as he stood up. “Do you need to go outside, buddy?” 

BB perked up at mentioned and yelped in response before she stretched her legs and was already walking towards the main door.

“Shit it’s cold out here, BB,” Poe said as he stepped out into the night chilly air and slightly shivered. 

BB looked back at him before she ran down the steps and out onto the foliage-covered ground. The night was still and quiet besides the leaves crushing under Poe’s boots, his breathing, and the sounds his dog made. Poe paused as he looked into the darkness between the trees his brows squinting before he shakes his head and decided that it was nothing. He turns and doesn’t see BB but he can hear her and knows she didn’t go too far.

“BB,” Poe calls out as he follows the sound of her steps. “Where did you go, buddy?” 

Poe snaps towards the trees when in the corner of his eye he sees a glimmer of light. “What the?” The light was approaching him faster and faster towards him and then Poe could hear it as it ran through the trees. He knew it was through the trees cause he could hear the branches snapping and falling down to the ground. Poe backs up frantically trying to think what it could be and was prepared to run. 

“What the fuck,” Poe responded when he got a good look at the man--no it was far from a man. It was hunched over as it ran towards him and Poe could see its long claws. It had a misshapen head and one of his eyes was bigger than the other. 

The creature snarled and before Poe could realize the creature lashed out at him with its long claws. Poe felt the pain radiating from his abdomen as he fell to the ground with a piercing cry. He clutched onto his stomach and could feel the wetness from the blood before he could smell it in the air. 

BB growled before she burst into a sprint at the creature. She lunged at the creature, her strong jaw aiming for the creature’s neck. The creature let out a strangled cry and Poe watched as those claws came towards his precious dog. Without thinking he pulled out the small pistol that’s strapped to his lower leg. He aimed at the creature and he fired his pistol three times. One of the bullets pierced the creature’s hand and went right through. A strange cry was emitted before BB let go of her master’s attacker and then the creature was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn rubs his arms as he steps out in the night air. He is surprised when he feels the weight of a jacket draped over his shoulders. He looks back at Kylo as he pats his shoulder and suddenly he is hot from the heat radiating in his cheeks. “You have to be cold,” Finn says as he is ready to give the jacket back, the scent of it travels to the nose and he can’t help but think it smells just like him.

“Walking furnace, remember?” Kylo responds with a soft smile as he brings his beer up to his lips. 

“Thanks,” Finn says as he brings his arms through the sleeves. Kylo looks down at him with a slight smile at the sight of him wearing his jacket. He remembers the cold days back in high school when Finn would wear his fencing letterman jacket. The days when they didn’t plan on Finn sleeping over but it happen anyways and he would be wearing one of Kylo’s shirts to sleep. Of course, it was too big for him but it just made him look cuter.

“Listen, Finn,” Kylo called out and instantly got Finn’s attention. “I was thinking after this trip, I could come and take you--”

An intense scream cuts off Kylo’s words and both of their head snaps towards the sound.

“Was that Poe?!” Finn said as Kylo pulled out his gun from the back of his pants.

“Sounded like it,” Kylo said as he started walking towards the steps. 

Finn’s steps grew heavier as he could hear BB barking, gunshots, two cries that didn’t even sound human nor did they sound like any animal. His blood ran cold as he saw Poe laying on the ground with Armitage on his knees right next to him clutching onto him as the rims of his eyes were turning red.

“Poe,” Finn muttered as he stilled in his steps. He shook his head as his friend’s name left his lips and he ran to him. 

“Don’t worry buddy, I’m not dead yet,” Poe said giving a smirk. 

“What happened?” Kylo said as he started surveying the area and he noticed that Phasma and Rey were doing the same. 

“I don’t know but I don’t want to be out here for that thing to come back again.” Poe breathed out, “I also don’t want to bleed out here either.” 

Phasma holstered her weapon, “come on, Kylo. Let’s get him inside.” 

Armitage was quiet and had to make himself move away from Poe. Finn walked next to Armitage pressing up against his side as they walk towards the entrance of the house. Rey kept lookout making sure that whatever came and attacked Poe wouldn’t try to ambush them. When they finally made it inside, they cleaned Poe’s wound and was shocked by the mark. They knew there was no animal that could leave a mark like that. Rose stitched his wound up and luckily it wasn’t too deep. Once they bandaged him up and gave him a drink Poe told him all that has happened.

“Whatever it is--it wasn’t human. The fucker was tall too--taller than you Phasma.” Poe as Armitage held on tightly to his hand.

“Whatever it is he made a grave mistake,” Phasma said as she loaded her shotgun with bullets. “We aren’t just some regular campers.” 

“You can’t be thinking of going back out there!” Armitage said as he saw Phasma turn around, “especially not by yourself! We don’t even know what that thing is!” 

Armitage was shaking as he tightly gripped on to Poe’s hand, the image of the long 4 slashes across Poe's abdomen.

“We atleast need to scan the perimeter.” Phasma said, “I know you’re emotional righ--”

“WHOSE EMOTIONAL?!” Armitage said his voice crippling before he took a deep shaky breath, “I’m as rational as ever and--”

“She’s right,” Poe said calmly. “Just don’t go alone, okay?” 

“I’ll go with her,” Rey said as she was already walking towards the door. “We’ll be back,” Rey said as she closed the door behind them. 

“Do you need anything,” Finn asked as he stood there still. 

“Could you give us some room?” Poe asked gently. 

“Yeah, sure. Sure.” Finn said as he stood up and started walking towards the door with Rose and Kylo. Rose walked out of the room first, “if you need anything then let us know, okay?” Finn said before he walked out with Kylo right behind him. 

“Come here,” Poe said after he wrestles his hand from Armitage’s grip. Poe held his arms up in an invitation that Armitage accepts. Armitage lays on his side against Poe’s non-injured side and then he froze when Poe yelped in pain. He quickly realized that Poe was joking around and he clicked his tongue. 

“You are an ass.” 

“But you love it.” 

Armitage rolls his eyes. 

“I’m alive Armitage, hurting like a bitch but alive. Okay?” 

“If you die--” BB whined as she pressed against the both of them, throwing Armitage off.

“I know you’ll bring me back and kill me yourself. I know.” 

Rose, Finn, and Kylo made their way downstairs and Rose quickly went to the small library. She wasn’t outside to scan the perimeter but she could do research. Of course, she knew self-defense and could shoot a gun properly, but she knew she was good at research. She wanted to formulate a plan for whatever it was. It could have been a random encounter and the beast wouldn’t be back or it could be hunting them and that situation was unfavorable. 

Kylo followed behind Finn until he stopped in the lounge. He was silent as he looked at Poe’s cup still half-full with his drink. He tried to shake the images of Poe’s wound bleeding and his friend in pain. Kylo pressed against his back with his arms wrapping around Finn’s middle and his chin on the top of his head.

“I’m right here,” Kylo said. 

Finn could feel the heat radiating in his cheeks as he relaxed in his hold. His lips moved in response but even he wasn’t mentally prepared for what escaped his lips next.

“Fuck, our car is the same,” Phasma said as she slammed down the hood of the car. The essential parts of all of the cars engines were missing, ripped out and missing. Phasma quickly noticing the strange marks around their vehicles and started with giving Kylo’s a look under the hood and she was not pleased with what she saw.

“Whatever it was that attacked Dameron is smart and will be back,” Phasma said as they continued their walk.

“Do you think it could be--”

“An enemy of the state?” Phasma smirk, “none would dare to attack Armitage’s family home. They may not be fools but their cowards. But even so, your family has more enemies than Armitage himself alone. Regardless, we should focus on what we know--which isn’t much.”

“The culprit is fast, cunning, strong, and tall. You’d think it would be a person since it’s cut off our transportation but the way Poe described it--”

“Whatever it is, we know it can be shot and feel pain.” Phasma ended for Rey. “It’s already removed the best way to leave if things go down south, what would you do next?”

“Me?” Rey asked as they started walking around the perimeter of the house, looking out in the trees for what Poe described. “You’re a captain.”

Phasma smirks, “and I have rules, regulations, and a chain of command. You are an agent--so you’ve met your target and to keep them from fleeing you take out their transportation, what would you do next?” 

Rey sighs, “house calls are more Kylo’s thing than mine but I guess create panic.” Rey stops in her tracks and Phasma turns to look at her, “come on. Follow me.” 

Rey started walking quickly and without question, Phasma was right behind her watching out for any sudden movements. Rey stopped suddenly at the edge of the corner and Phasma almost bumped into here, “What--”

Rey held her hand in a fist as she peeked and glance around the corner. Her eyes grew wide with shock as she saw the towering creature there looking at the power generator. She quickly motioned at Phasma telling her to get ready. When Rey saw the creature raises its clawed hand at the generator she moved around the corner and quickly open fired. Phasma was right there and the creature screeched at them as it dodges their bullets and ran to hide in the woods. 

“Shit!” Phasma cussed as she reloaded her weapon while Rey went towards the generator. “I don’t think we hit it at all.” 

“It will be back,” Rey said. “Whatever it is, we know that its hunting us and we know its next move is toward the generator. We should go to regroup with the others.”

“I’ll stay here and --”

“No, we can’t afford to be separate.” Rey said as she stood up with a wide smile, “I know just what to do to keep it from reaching the generator. Kylo won’t mind if we use his stuff.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Rose believed that the book in the small library of the Hux’s cabin would be useless so she quickly sat down at the computer and did what could do best. Research. Even if it meant scavenging down in the dark web for information, Rose knew that she would find some information about Poe’s attacker. Fortunately, the dark web was not necessary for her search. However, what pulled up in the search engine had her eyes widen in shock.

She scrolled down frantically as she looked at the link and when she clicked on several pages she didn’t slow down as she processes the information. For the past few months, black men have gone missing but Rose knew it was more than just their race involved. They all reminded her of Finn. They all were attractive but it was something in their eyes on their smile that reminded her of her friend. Only a few bodies have been recovered and only one survived but died when he arrived at the hospital due to his injuries. They all had the same injuries. They all died from blood loss from the cut across their skin and from rectal bleeding. The list of rectal injuries was so long that Rose could only think of one thing--they had to get Finn out of there fast.

Rose quickly stood up after she selected the articles she wanted to print. She gathered her printed materials and headed towards the living room. She stopped in the archway at the sight of Kylo holding Finn from behind and she couldn’t breathe as she heard his next words. She knew she shouldn’t be surprised but she never thought it would be real.

Kylo blinked rapidly as his heart started pounding in his chest, “you love me?”

Finn tried to pull away from his hold but Finn held onto him tighter. “Say it again, please Finn.”

“I-I,” Finn paused before he deeply inhaled, “yeah I love you! Okay! And I know this is a shitty time to confess but I don’t know what wil--”

Kylo cut of Finn’s words as he turns him in his arms and kissed him deeply. His hands gently held on to his face and his heart was jumping for joy. He didn’t want to think about anything else but Finn’s lips against his own. He pulled away slowly and pressed his lips gently against Finn’s forehead as he looked him in his eyes, “I love you too. And no matter what happens, we will get through this.”

“Kylo! Where are you at?” Rey said as she and Phamsa entered the house.

“Living room,” Kylo responded, “no need to yell.”

“I’ll go get Armitage,” Phasma said as she started climbing the stairs. 

“You join us too,” Rey said as she looked at Rose.”

Rose nodded, “right behind you.”

They all were gathered in the living room besides Poe, Armitage decided this meeting would run smoothly without him. “So, what’s the status?”

“Bad,” Rey responded.

“How bad?” Finn asked?

“Crazy bantha shit bad,” Rose added to everyone’s surprise. “I did some research but what did you guys find out?”

“Whatever that thing is--it’s hunting us,” Rey started.

“It already cut off our transportation,” Phasma added, “and we stopped it from trying to cut off our power.”

“Shit,” Rose said as she rubbed her forehead.

“I hope you don’t mind but I used some of your tools to set up defenses around the transformer,” Rey said as she looked at Kylo.

“Well, what did you find out Rose?” Armitage asked.

“I know who it’s after,” Rose said as she laid down her research on the table. “All these men have gone missing in the past two months and the bodies that they have found all have the same injuries.” 

Rey picked up one of the papers and eyes widen, “he looks like Finn.”

“They all have some physical similarities with Finn,” Rose stated as she rubbed her eyes.

Kylo quickly grabbed up the papers and flipped through quickly, Finn was right next to him processing the information.

Finn sighed as he leaned back, “well… shit.”

“We gotta get you out of here,” Rose responded, “it’s not safe for us but it's definitely not safe for you.”

“I’ll tear that fucker apart with my own two hands before he ever lays a hand on you,” Kylo practically growled as he tossed the papers down on the coffee table.

“So, all the brilliant tacticians in this room and minds--” Armitage started, “we need a plan and fast.”

“We can’t escape by vehicle and going by foot would be suicide.” Rey started.

Kylo grunted as he stood up suddenly and headed towards a painting of a vase of flowers. He pressed on the frame and very few were surprised that it opened up to show a hidden compartment. “Since it’s paying us a house call we might as well give it our best hospitality,” Kylo said as he turned around while loading a gun with ammunition. 

“So,” Finn spoke up gaining everyone’s attention on him, “this is what we should do.”


	6. Chapter 6

The plan was set with no confusions or doubts. Finn had always been great at strategizing, he was so good that Armitage, Rey, and Kylo tried to recruit him. Kylo set up multiple defenses around the house, there were only seven of them and with Poe wounded six of them were combat-ready. Phasma, Rey, and Rose were in the main hall stationed and ready. Rose never really saw combat but for certain protocol she was trained to use a gun. Armitage and Kylo were guarding his family panic room, they brought up sturdy furniture and set them up defensively. BB-8, Finn, and Poe were in the panic room, even though Poe couldn’t stand up without tearing his stitches he knew he could still shoot his weapon.

“I can’t believe you trained BB-8 to fight,” Finn said as BB-8 was pacing at the door. 

“In our business… would you blame me?” Poe smiled then winced.

“Hey…” Finn called out, “you just rest--I am a way better shot than you.” 

“My shot might just save your ass--literally.” 

Finn rolled his eyes and faced the hidden door. 

“Well, I guess you have no worries with Kylo looking after it,” Poe teased.

Finn felt heat rush into his face and he didn’t counter his friends teasing when he heard Kylo’s voice on the other side of the door. “Hey.. you there Finn?” 

Finn moved closer to the door, “Yeah, I’m here.”

“Everything is going to be fine--I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I know that,” Finn started he paused when he heard Poe say something under his breath. “Um, just we’ll talk afterward, okay?”

“Just talk?” Kylo responded and Finn swore he could see that smirk on his face.

“Trying to sow your seeds before our uncertain death, Ren?” Armitage teased as he crossed his arms. 

“Sow my …?” Kylo’s face turned red at what Armitage was implying. He coughed gently, “I see Poe has been rubbing off on you.”

“Hmph!” Armitage said as he tousled his hair. He grabbed his walkie-talkie, “Status report, Phasma?”

“We are ready to start, sir,” Phasma responded over the static.

Phasma tucked the walkie-talkie away before she turned to look at Rose, “will you be alright?”

Rose cocked her pistol, “yeah, I may not engage in combat all the time but I know what I’m doing.”

“Alright ladies,” Rey said, the motion detector picked up some movement so let’s get it started. 

Kylo and Finn also got the alert from the motion detector and the house went quiet. It was quiet before but now it was tense and filled with anticipation. There were multiple ways for the creature to come in the house to attack but they made sure that there was only one way from it to reach Finn. Rey hoped that the creature wouldn’t even make it to Kylo, but if it did she knew it would have to face his wrath. 

Phasma, Rey, and Rose heads snapped at the sound of glass crashing from the back of the house. The three of them quickly moved into position and soon the next sound they heard was sizzle, crack, a loud pop, and it was followed by a painful howl. They could hear the monster whining and Rey couldn’t help but smile. Her cousin had many traits that she didn’t approve but she liked that he was a decent trap maker. 

With each trap activated their came more piercing screams from multiple directions. After the creature fell for a trap it would move direction only to fall in another. They grew nervous as minutes dragged by and all they heard was silence. The next sound Phasma, Rey, and Rose heard shocked all of them as they heard the heavy breathing right above them. Rey’s eyes grew wide at the look of the creature, no it was a monster, before here. Flesh charred, burned and bleeding. Any form of hair either burned away or never existed. Its face malformed in the most horrifying ways. She has never seen anything like this--they’ve never seen anything like this monster. However, it didn’t stop them from shooting when it lurched at Phasma. 

Phasma preferred shotguns, they were excellent for close-range combat and did a lot of damage. It wasn’t clear if the monster took any damage at all from the blast. It did sent the monster flying back into another trap only to hiss while it tried to escape. Phasma wasn’t certain if they could kill it right now but she was going to cause enough damage so Kylo and Armitage would send this beast back to the depths of hell.

Kylo and Armitage stood in their ready position as they could hear the guns and the monster howling from down below. It gave some comfort that it wasn’t their friends screams but they both desperately wanted that beast dead. Kylo watched as Armitage clicked his tongue before he marched over to the hidden door. 

“Fly boy, can you hear me?” Armitage asked as quiet as possible. He waited for a few seconds and was going to walk away before he heard a response. 

“Loud as rain, buttercup.”

Armitage rolled his eyes, “well, yes… if I die, I'm going to come back and make your life as miserable as possible.”

“Aw, I love you too, Armi.” Poe responded and Armitage could see his smile as clear as day. 

Armitage cleared his throat and walked away from the hidden door while getting a pointed look from Kylo that he decided to ignore. Instead, both of their attention was captured by their friend cry out. Armitage recognized Phasma scream immediately and knew that she would deliver twice the pain that she received. It started to get harder to tell who was screaming at one point, but at least that meant they were alive. The monster’s howl was distinctive it would never be hard to misplace. It rang in the ears like tinnitus, and it became dangerous when it became quiet, too quiet.

With limited resources that they could pull together, Kylo made sure to put the strongest traps on their levels. He was the only thing between his enemy and the one person he cares for the most. He knew he wouldn’t be alone in the fight but Armitage had another person on his mind that he wanted to protect. Armitage cared for Finn like everyone else, not the same degree as Kylo, but the monster had hurt Poe and Armitage Hux was petty.

The next sound emitting from the monster was too close to comfort. Its howled carried through the house and Kylo could only smirk. He wasn’t the type to cheer before his victory had been succeeded, but he wanted to hurt the fucker that thought to lay a hand on Finn. He would do anything in his power to keep Finn safe--he’d even sell his own soul if it kept Finn from harm.

Kylo and Armitage blocked out future sounds as they steadied their mind. It was only a matter of time before the monster was within their sights, and neither felt rage boiling under their skin like never before. 

Finn jolted when he heard the spray of gunfire. It wasn’t because he wasn’t used too or didn’t hear it throughout the night but because it was way too close. It was made him queasy and and very uneasy. He started to pace the room while Poe kept his eyes trained on the floor. Poe would love to pace himself but the only thing he could do was tap his fingers on the floorboard. 

Finn wanted to shout to scream out his frustrations. He should be out there fighting alongside Kylo, he knew he was a far better shot than Kylo. He also knew why it was important for him to remain with Poe in the hidden panic room. The monster doesn’t know of its existence and it knows the only place left to search would be the third floor. Kylo left a trap so nasty that it should kill it after all the damage it took. If it didn’t kill it then they were clearly up against something from their wildest dreams.

Finn was startled from his thoughts when he heard a loud bang followed by a voice that made him wince. Finn could hear everything and it made his blood boil and turn to ice at the same time. There was no one to stop him, even though Poe was in the same room as him it took Poe a second too late to realize what his buddy was about to do. 

The creature grabbed Kylo by the throat as he slammed his body into the thick walls. Kylo could smell the monster’s breath and boy was it rancid. 

“Try as all you might… but you will not keep me from him.” 

“I think you should know that you’re not his type,” Kylo said as he tried to get out of the monster’s hold but it only grew tighter. It glanced over at Armitage and saw him lying on the floor. There wasn’t any sign of blood so he hoped that the man was just unconscious. 

“Oh, I don’t want to date him.” The monster responded as it brought its face even closer. “I have to mate him and then eat him to return to my glorious form. I’ve seen it in my dreams--it is the only way. You can not stop it,” the monster hisses into Kylo’s face. 

“I won’t let you even touch him,” Kylo snarled before he spat in the monster’s face. 

The creature just laughed, “There is nothing you can do when you’re dead!”

The creature and Kylo’s head snapped when the door was busted open. Running out was Finn and BB-8 growling right beside him. “Don’t you dare touch him!”

“Finn!” Kylo was shaking as fear build up in him, “run! Get out of here!” 

“I’m the one you want right?” Finn said, “so just leave him alone--leave all of them alone.” 

Kylo saw the grin spread from the monster’s lips and he tried to kick at it--to do anything. He was not going to let this happen, but the next thing Kylo saw was black, endless black.


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo suddenly woke with a grunt as he felt heat and pain radiating from his cheek.

“What’s goin’ on?” he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. He squinted as the image in front of him became a clear picture of Rey. She was holding him up with one hand and her other was raised in the air. It suddenly clicked why his right cheek was hurting. “What happened?”

He closed his eyes for a moment before he suddenly jerked awake. “Finn! What happened to Finn!”

“Finn went with him,” Kylo heard and turned to see Armitage standing in the corner with rose bandaging him up. 

“Fuck!” Kylo groaned as he shook off Rey’s hold. 

“We are going to save Finn,” Rey stated. “No one hurts my friends.” 

Kylo started pacing the room before he snapped and turned to Rose, “do we have any idea where that fucker took Finn?” 

Rose stood up and shook her head. “I’m sure if I researched where each past victim was found I could cross analyze the data and come up with possible solutions.” Rose sighs, “but that would take time.” 

“Yeah, time we don’t have,” Poe started using the door frame to keep him standing.

Armitage immediately glared at him, “sit your ass down fly boy. The last thing I need is you bleeding to death.” 

“I think I might have caught us some time,” Phasma said as she walked into the room and tossed two teen boys onto the floor. “I heard these two talking about outside.”

“I remember them! They are from that gas station.”

The boy with light brown hair, wide eyes, and freckles leaned up first on the floor. He gave a sheepish smile while he waved at the people standing before them and they didn’t look impressed.

“We can explain--”

“Dammit, Slip you better keep your mouth shut!” Shouted the red head man as he leaned up off the floor. 

“They can probably help us, Nines! They almost killed ‘em anyways--why not give it a shot?”

“Slip, you big ol daft idiot! If we--”

Nines suddenly stopped talking as a shadow started to loom over him. He could feel goosebumps on his arms forming and the thin hairs standing up on the back of his neck. He turned around to be met by the fierce gaze of Kylo.

“Nines, is it?” Kylo greeted while he squatted down near to their level, “If you don’t help me get the man I love back then let me tell you exactly what I’m going to do to you.” Kylo roughly grabbed Nines by his hair, despite it shortness Kylo had a tight grip. He pulled the boy closer to him and whispered into his possible future victim’s ear every second of detail that would lead to his death.

Kylo let go his hair and pushed him until Nines was lying on his back. “So, what’s it gonna be?”

“You don’t understand what he’d do to us if we tell you and you don’t kill him!”

“Oh, you have no idea what I’m capable of doing.” Kylo’s voice grew distant and his eyes became cold. 

“I’d rather take my chances with him.” Slip said a small smile.

“You should listen to him more,” Kylo said as he crossed his arms. “Now, where did he take Finn?”

Finn groaned as he started to rub his eyes. He felt cold and wet--the worst possible combination in the galaxy. He blinked his eyes rapidly as the face in front of him started to become more defined.

“Kylo--ack!” Finn screamed as he jumped backward. 

“That’s not me sweetheart,” the creature stated sweetly as he leaned closer to Finn’s face. He gently caressed Finn’s cheek with his finger before he started to inspect the man. “As long as you live, you shall call me, Snoke.”

“What do you want from me?” Finn asked as he glared at the creature that was keeping him captive.

Snoke smiled but it wasn’t pleasant. “Everything, Finn. When I become one with you, then and only then, will I be returned to my glorious form!”

Finn’s jaw dropped, “I’m sorry--what now?”

Snoke snarled as he let go of Finn’s face. “I haven’t always looked like this if you must know. I was handsome and desirable! I had everything and the people hated me for it!” Snoke practically growled. “Long ago this petty witch shows up on my door and offers a painting that captures my beauty. Over time I didn’t age but that cursed painting changed day by day for worst. Without my knowledge, it became more corrupt and when I saw it in a fit of rage I destroyed it and this is what I’ve become.” 

“Then one day, I dream of you. I see us coming together as one and as soon as I release my seed I’m turned back to my former handsome self.” Snoke quickly turned around and faced Finn, “Don’t you understand--it’s fate.”

Finn's eyes were wide with shock, “uh huh.” He was so surprised that was his only response. 

“You don’t believe me,” Snoke’s lips pulled down into a frown before he started laughing maniacally. “You’ll believe! You’ll see with your very own eyes!” 

Snoke picked up Finn easily and roughly laid him down on a wooden table with shackles. Finn gulped when he could see the wood was stained with blood in various places. He panicked when Snoke suddenly grabbed his ankle and held his leg up high. His anxiety grew like tossing gasoline into a fire when he saw Snoke sex hardening before his very own eyes.

“Don’t fret, Finn. You’ll only scream for a moment. It didn’t take long before the imposters became silent.”

“That’s because they were dead,” Finn thought.

Snoke reached for his pants, one sharp nail to cut the material that was in the way. “Wait!!” Finn shouted as he grabbed Snoke’s forearm.”

“If you suddenly try to have sex with me then I would die!”

“Yes, I’m aware,” Snoke responded before he continued on with his path.

“Bu-but what if! What if--” Finn started gaining Snoke’s attention. “What if it only lasts temporarily? Then what would you do?” 

Snoke lowered Finn’s leg as he suddenly let go of his ankle, he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Ah, that’s an excellent point.”

Meanwhile, Kylo crept through the secret passage. Slip informed him that it would be the quickest route. They protested that he shouldn’t go alone but out of their group he had the least amount of injuries. Kylo was used to doing dangerous missions alone and the only difference between then and now was that now it was personal. Kylo had never felt more rage, especially at himself, but he knew after he rescued Finn he was going to kiss him hard and scold him. Kylo couldn’t believe that Finn willingly gave himself to save him! He could believe it because Finn cares about people close to him; however, he’d never want Finn to give up his life to some maniac. 

He paused briefly as he could hear that thing talking and his boil started to boil. He quickly cleared his head when he heard Finn talking in response. He was thankful that he wasn’t too late. Kylo didn’t want to waste any time, he crept in the shadows as his enemy went on a self-monologue that his transformation could be temporary and the best way to preserve Finn. This man was crazy and clearly belonged in a mental institution but Kylo was going to send him to his immediate death.

“That settles it then,” Snoke said as he turned around to resume his course of action. 

“That settles what?”

“I don't think it matters if you are dead or alive...as long as it's your body. Whether it’s breathing or not is irrelevant.”

Snoke went to grab a hold of Finn who struggled in the man’s arms. Maybe it was because Kylo was trained to walk with light feet or the fact that Finn was scuffling with his captor that Snoke didn’t hear him. Maybe with Snoke’s enhanced sense or the fact that Finn’s eyes light up for just a second, he knew that Kylo was behind him.

In a flash, Snoke turned around and instead of the bullet aiming his head it took his arm. Snoke howled out in pain as he held onto to his sever limbed. He attacked Kylo in a flash, separating the man from his shotgun as he pinned him into the wall.

“It’s true what they say about roaches,” Snoke hissed. “I shouldn’t have let the likes of you live.”

Kylo broke out his hold for just a moment to land a right hook to Snoke’s face. Snoke growled as his hold on Kylo’s throat grew tighter. “I guess I can let you give Finn a proper goodbye,” Snoke said as he quickly turned around.

There was a loud sound before Kylo landed on the cold ground. His ears were echoing from the gunshot that he barely heard when Snoke’s body fell to the ground. Kylo looked behind him but there was no one and when he turned to the front he saw Finn holding a gun. Finn walked past him and without any hesitation released the rest of the clip into Snoke’s body.

Kylo didn’t know when he stood up but it wasn’t long before he was hugging Finn from behind. “It’s okay, it’s okay. He’s dead.” 

Finn turned around quickly and buried his face in Kylo’s chest, and Kylo gently started to comfort him with soft touches. “Don’t you ever put your life in harm's way to save me.”

“Yeah?” Finn said as he looked up at Kylo. “Don’t you forget that I’m a better shot than you.”

“Never,” Kylo responded just before he tilted Finn’s head and leaned down to capture Finn’s sweet lips. 

Finn and Kylo walked hand in hand out of Snoke’s secret cave. They were quickly greeted by not only Rey, but by Kylo’s mother, uncle, and grandfather. Kylo’s mother and grandfather brought their respective agents as well as federal agents. Finn knew it was going to be a long night. He squeezed Kylo’s hand tighter as rested his head on his shoulder. Kylo squeezed his hand in returned just before he kissed Finn on the forehead. They both knew they would never be able to forget this trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Thank you for reading this short story and I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> xoxoxo,  
SN
> 
> P.S if this was in Star Wars universe we all know that Kylo would rip Snoke to shreds or die trying

**Author's Note:**

> So, the idea of this story occurred last year around Halloween time and yet here we are! I hope you enjoyed reading it so far and are anticipating for more! I will be posting the remaining six chapters later today!   
Again, thanks for reading!!   
xoxo, SN


End file.
